In The Spotlight
by bitten-sln
Summary: After Edward left Bella had nothing left. But instead of turning to Jacob she did something entirely different. Something that made her closer to Edward than she could ever hope. AU, After New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After Edward left Bella had nothing left. But instead of turning to Jacob she did something entirely different. Something that made her closer to Edward than she could ever hope. AU, After New Moon.

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I'm not SM why even bother writing it…?**

**

* * *

  
**

Things had changed remarkably for me.

I missed him terribly. I could never forget him but I always knew; I was never good enough to hold him.

I used to cringe at being noticed yet now; I practically live in the spotlight…

All for him. Missing him is what fueled me. It isn't like I could ever love another.

My new life style was very different from what I was used to. The attention, the feeling, school, friends, and even _me._

_Especially _me.

First of all, I never used to play the piano. Yup that's right. Me Isabella Marie Swan plays the piano.

It keeps me connected to _him_. I learned after I was able to "wake up" from my unfeeling, numb, _zombie_ state.

Charlie was confused as to why I insisted on learning but he was glad I was just doing something. _Anything, _other than just staring off…

Plus, I sing now too… I _never _used to sing. Well except for in the shower.

Oh yeah and apparently I'm not just _plain old Bella _anymore.

People are trying… ok more like _begging _to just talk to me.

Which I still find bizarre. It's not like I'm any special.

I just lost my one and only soul mate…

I'm damaged.

I'm talented.

I'm famous.

.-.-.-.

You heard me right.

I am the famous **Bella Swan**.

I play the piano, write songs, and sing for a living.

I'm even used to all the paparazzi and the fans.

And at the moment I am getting ready to go on stage and perform my new song.

And Yup, you guessed it. It's about _him._ But then again all my songs are…

Of course I always have to tweak things….

I can't simply say 'you broke me even though you're indestructible'

No…. I have to say 'you broke me, you were cold and heartless…'

Ok ok…. I_ know _he isn't heartless… per say…

But it's a song… and he _did _leave me in the middle of the woods… alone…

I know you're dying to know. Go ahead ask it.

Just _how _did I manage to become famous?

Well I wasn't looking for it, I assure you. Actually it all happened by accident really.

_**5 months ago…**_

I was sitting by the piano in the studio; they let me play when no one was using it…

A woman came up to me saying I was terrific and that I deserved to be heard. She gave me her number and said to call her immediately after I talked with my guardian.

Unrealistic I know, but really my life has not been realistic at all in _so _long…

Well I'm sure you can imagine the rest… I talked to Charlie and we went down to California to record a few songs.

The rest is just history I guess…

People like what I sing, what I write.

And he is all the inspiration I need.

So anyways I actually _do _need to go, on stage.

I do hate to keep my fans waiting.

.-.-.-.

I went up to the middle of the stage where my big black grand piano was waiting.

I refused to pay anything else since it reminded me of _his_ piano…

I sat on the bench, bid everyone a good evening and hopes that they enjoy the show and I started to play my newest and possibly favorite song…

I started to play the keys slowly thinking back to his beautiful smile, and eyes.

I kept playing until it was time for me to sing…

_There's a corner of your heart for me._

_There's a corner of your heart just for me._

_I will pack my bags just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_Just to stay in the corner of your heart._

_There is room beneath your bed for me._

_There is room beneath your bed just for me._

_I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_There's one minute of your day._

_There's one minute of your day._

_There's one minute of your day._

_I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to stay in the corner of you heart._

I pressed the keys one last time and took a breath. This was possibly the song that evoked the most emotion in me…

Because it was a hundred percent true…

I would go to him in a second if I knew that he wanted me to…

I would die for him.

* * *

**Song: **Corner Of Your Heart **by **Ingrid Michaelson

**Let me know if you have any ideas for songs or what you think might happen… **

**Reviews are love, and I could always use more love… **

**Plus telling me your ideas is what helps me write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if this sucks my beta isnt able to get online for a few days and i thought if it sucks you guys can just tell me and i'll change and repost it :D **

**plus i sorta figured you would rather NOT wait...**

**oh and im sorry my chapters are short... its just the way i write...**

**Oh and i was wondering is it because my chapters are short that my stories dont get attention? or is it just because they arent good or something else?  
**

* * *

On the outside I was a happy famous little singer.

So much had changed since he left, so why would my happiness be any different?

School had changed immensely for one.

I don't even go to school anymore…

I took all my exams before I moved to LA so I could graduate early. Needless to say my grades were more than enough.

People treated me differently too. Even _Lauren _was kissing my ass and all of the boys I didn't care for were fawning over me. God knows why...

I also go to clubs a lot, I know all the hottest places in Hollywood and I practically _never_ have to pay for anything. My name is my credit card.

Yeah, I live in Hollywood now…

I live alone, Charlie went back to Forks once I was all moved in.

I live in a needlessly large house with a pool and an unnecessarily fast and ostentatious car.

Plus, I know I used to be a very good girl and I still am I mean they _do_ call me 'the innocence of Hollywood' after all. But I dressed differently, much more stylish; Alice would be proud. Oh how I miss Alice. I even wear high heals and make up now.

The only reason they call me _the innocence_ is because I have never been photographed with guys or in skimpy clothes, I mean I do hang out with guys but I never have a boyfriend…

They all ask if I'm happy without a boyfriend and I always say that I am.

It's not like I can say I lost my one and only soul mate… who just happens to be a vampire.

I miss him.

I know he doesn't love me anymore.

I know I was never enough.

But he will always be in my heart, always fueling me to write, always my one and only.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I began playing my piano with a slow tone, pressing the keys lightly.

I started to sing in my slow, sad voice.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

So I know that's not exactly how it happened.

_We _didn't go wrong.

_He _stopped loving me, point blank.

But its ok because I was not enough, _I _was wrong.

And even though he took my pictures and my CD and my gifts I remember.

I was even able to find a part of my lullaby…

I don't know all of it yet but I will someday.

One day I will be able to play it completely.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I have always wondered; how do they not know about this?

I mean if they knew at the least Alice would come to see me.

And he is always going to CD shops… my posters and CD's are there, plus my music plays on the radio all the time…

How could they not know?

So anyways…

Tomorrow I'm going to play a private party.

If you count 600 people private.

I'm playing at a party for people I have never hear of, apparently very rich entrepreneurs of the area.

Oh and the party isn't even in California. Its in Chicago, they're sending a private plain over.

I even told them they didn't need to but they insisted.

I wonder how large a mansion has to be to fit 600 people in it without feeling crowded…

I really do need to get used to these kinds of things…

This is only my second private party.

People will probably have requests, and what if I don't know the song?

I'm worried about how this will turn out but I do need to get ready.

I need to relax and be at my best for tomorrow.

I have a feeling a lot will change after this.

I need to look and play my best because I just know that this will be the changing point of my new life. All for the better.

* * *

**Song: **Don't Forget **by **Demi Lovato

**I'm not a demi fan (or a fan of any of the disney signers but thats another matter)**

**but this song was recommended by **slygirl16 **and well she was right the song really works for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Links are on profile**

* * *

Wow…

This mansion is _huge._

I mean even bigger than _their_ white mansion.

Why anyone would need a mansion this big I have no idea but it's their prerogative I guess.

Right as I was about to ring the doorbell a woman in a maids outfit opened the door for me.

"Welcome to the Rich Mansion Miss Swan."

Wow; even their last name is rich.

It's painstakingly obvious that I'm still not used to _this_ part of this life isn't it?

As soon as I walked in a woman that looked about 30 but had obviously had surgery done and a young teenage girl around the same age as me with red curly hair greeted me.

Her hair reminded me of him. Like I really needed a reminder.

"The famous Bella Swan! I am Adara Grace Rich and this is my daughter Amber Ivette, she just _adores_ you."

They even have snooty names…

"Hi Bella- wait I can call you Bella right?"

She is so much like…

"Well I love your songs… so emotional! I wonder who caused you to feel that way? An ex-lover? Anyways come up to my room! You can get dressed there too! And my friend is here! She's helping me get dressed! Come one! Follow me!"

She pulled me by my arm up a few flights of stairs. She was so much like my little pixie friend…

She opened up a beautiful white door and I gasped…

It just _couldn't _be!

"Umm Bella this is Alice! Alice meet the famous Bella Swan!"

Oh my… it is real!

I ran as quickly as possible and hugged Alice as hard as I could, its not like I could hurt her anyways…

"OH MY GOD BELLA! HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE FAMOUS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Alice hugged me tightly, even hurting me; not that I minded…

Amber gave us a confused look as said, 'umm do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah Bella's my best friend! Well at least she _was…" _she looked at me with a sad face…

"Oh Alice! You'll _always_ be my best friend! I can't tell you how _much_ I've missed you all! How in the world did you not know about this?!"

I mean she sees the future for crying out loud!

"I don't know Bella! _He _told me to not even _think_ about you!" Alice looked at me with a pout.

I looked at Amber, "well Alice, lets talk about this later ok? I have to get ready and all…"

Suddenly Amber started talking, "oh I'm so glad you guys know each other! Now we can be friends!" she was so much like Alice…

I smiled and said, "well Amber, how about you two help me get ready? I have all my stuff with me, makeup and all, and all I need to do it put it on, plus my stylist already did my hair so there isn't much to do"

Alice beamed at me, "oh Bella! You've changed so much! I _love_ you even more now!"

I laughed and opened up my dress bag.

"Oh Bella! I just saw this dress on the runway in Paris! I can't believe you have it! Bella! You really have changed!"

She ran up to me, hugged me and jumped like the little fairy she is.

I laughed, "well Alice, I'm on stage all the time I _had _to change, plus my stylist and publicist would _never_ actually let me wear the type of stuff I used to. You know whenever I got dressed I always though the same thing, Alice would be proud. I still can't believe you didn't know…"

Amber came up, I think she felt a tad left out, "oh Bella! That dress is beautiful! It will look wonderful with our white antique grand piano! You know its left from my great grandmother but it works like its brand new! You're going to love it Bella!"

Alice looked at me strangely and asked, "You play the piano Bella?"

Amber laughed, "oh Alice have you been living under a rock?!"

I chucked at Ambers enthusiasm, "yeah I thought myself after…"

I felt a pang of pain run through me again, "well after I wasn't a zombie anymore"

Amber looked confused but didn't ask, and then I remembered.

"Oh Alice! Tomorrow Charlie's coming to LA to visit me! You should come to dinner with us! Please Alice please!"

She thought about it for a second before she said, "oh like I could say no to you!"

Then we all laughed and continued to get ready.

Once I put my dress I saw that they were already dressed, Alice had a wonderful white dress with a red light and dark blue stripe with dark blue high heel shoes and Amber had a cute short green dress with gold sequins that looked wonderful with her hair.

They had colorful and short dresses but since I was going to be sitting on a piano all night I had decided for a more dramatic look and worn a long black dress with lace accents on it.

Once we were all dressed Amber took me down to the piano.

"Ok Bella, my mother's getting ready but once Maria, the housekeeper comes in, she'll give you a glass of champagne and you'll start playing one of your songs."

I giggled, "Ok Amber thanks, see you after the party."

I started to play something random just waiting for Maria to come.

10 minutes later she brought me a glass and put in on a coaster on the piano.

I thanked her and started to play my song while the guests began to arrive.

xxxXXxxx

Once the party was coming to an end Mrs. Rich came to me and had everyone applaud before letting all of the guests leave.

All the guests had cleared out, Amber and Alice came up to me.

"Oh you were wonderful! I can't believe I've never heard you before!"

Alice said as she hugged me. Amber giggled with Alice and said, "Oh Bella I'm so glad to have met you! I hope we can be friends!"

I laughed, "well Amber, I promise to give you a call if I come back here!"

I said goodbye to the Richs' and took Alice with me as their private town car took me to the airport.

Finally we could talk.

"So Alice, tell me how have you been since I haven't seen you?"

"Oh Bella, things have been horrible without you! Edward,"

I cringed as she said his name,

"He has been horrible, we don't even know where he is, he doesn't speak or eat, he doesn't drive or listen to music, and all he does is run."

I cringed again but looked at her with confusion. Why would he act this way if he didn't love me anymore?

"But Alice! That makes no sense! Why would he act that way, he doesn't love me, he doesn't care about me anymore… you don't know what he said to me the day he left, the way he left me in the middle of the woods…"

I felt pain run through me like it always did when I thought of _him_ and those days.

Alice sighed, "He really has made a mess of things hasn't he…? Bella of course he loves you! You are his life, when you're not there neither is he, he left to keep you safe. Bella you have to know that…"

I looked into her eyes. It seemed that she was telling the truth but who knew?

"B-but Alice, its not possible! I _know_ he doesn't love me, I _know_ I'm not enough…"

She sighed again.

"I guess he'll have to tell you himself. Other then that Bella how are you? Your songs they're all so beautiful but so… so sad, Bella he really messed you up by leaving didn't he? He wanted to keep you from getting hurt but _he_ was the one that hurt you the worst…"

"Alice its not like I can ever love another, I mean you've heard my songs they're about him… all of them"

This conversation was beginning to get depressing.

"So anyways Alice, what in the world were you doing there?"

She smiled, "oh well ever since my little human left it hasn't been the same. I met Amber at a fashion show, the designer was her good friend and I had gone backstage to buy one of the dresses, she invited me to this because I was passing through. I don't know her well but she was useful to pass some time, to befriend someone…"

I looked at her sad eyes and kissed her cheek, "I missed you too Alice. Now come one, we have to go on the plane and go to my house."

She smiled and followed me as I went towards the Richs' private jet.

We'd be home in no time.

* * *

**Review, review, review! **

**they let me know you guys actually do want an update.**

**soooooo, what do you think will happen next? :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Once we got to the airport I took Alice to my car. Obviously she was dressed like a thief, black sweatshirt, hood up, sunglasses in, hands in pockets; its not like we could have her sparkling all over the place.

As soon as we got to the car Alice started jumping.

"Oh My God! Bella! You have a Porsche! It's a Boxster S too! Oh Bella, the color is amazing! A metallic midnight blue, oh I've gotta get one of these!"

I laughed, "Alice, when in the world are you going to drive a convertible? Plus you guys have a bunch of cars…"

She pouted at me, " but I don't have my one Bella! I want a canary yellow Porsche, and I thin you're right I can't use a convertible, oh and can you put the top up, I don't want to sparkle… maybe I should get a turbo…"

I laughed as she trailed off. Oh I've missed this; I've missed her.

"So Alice, tell me how has everything been…" I was suddenly hit with a pang of sadness that I wasn't there.

"Well honestly Bella," she let out a sigh "it's been horrible. Edward hasn't been _with_ us since he made us leave Forks…"

Distracting himself probably, I wonder with _who…_

It saddened me even further to think of him with someone else, probably a beautiful vampire like him.

She continued,

"At first he wouldn't leave the room, then he wouldn't come home, he went to Europe. We don't really know where, he never answered when we called, he wouldn't eat, listen to music, or even play, all he did was run or just hide… its all he ever does anymore. Plus Esme is terribly sad that he's gone, Carlisle misses his 'son', Emmett is pissed that he was such an idiot in the first place and Rosalie is just mad that he's brooding even more than he was before. I'm just sad that I lost my best friend and my beloved brother. Its not the same anymore Bella, not even close. My Jazzy is always leaving the house, he's complaining that no one is _ever_ happy anymore, and honestly he still feels guilty, I've told him its not his fault ant that you forgive him but he thinks Edward left because of what he _almost_ did but even then, I saw the outcome he wasn't going to _eat_ you… honestly, he wasn't. I saw him, if it had happened he was going to stop, you were going to change and Edward was going to be mad, but later he was going to be _soooo _happy. And you Bella, you were going to be even more than you are now, you were going to be gorgeous even I mean remember how I used to dress you in short little outfits and I told you how beautiful you looked? And remember how, then at that moment you would believe me? You were going to look like that even where you were wearing you're plain old, boring clothes. And Bella, we were going to be best friends, _sister_. I miss my friend Bella… I miss you, I miss my family, I want you to come back, I want the vision of you being a vampire living with us, going to the mall together, and you were so happy, Edward was so happy, I had seen a vision of us before I even met you, it was 10 years ahead Bella, you had a ring and you were smiling, you were so happy, and our family, it was so perfect, even _Rose _was happy. I want _that_Bella…"

I couldn't speak.

I didn't know what to say in the least.

"Alice, I don't understand. He _doesn't_ love me. I know he doesn't. You had to see his eyes Alice; he _left _me in the middle of the forest. I stayed there unable to move for hours it was the middle of the night before anyone found me. He wouldn't do that if he still loved me. I didn't speak for _months_ Alice. Not even when started to learn to play, I only began to sing later. Once I was better at playing. Alice, its impossible for me to come with you now. I can't be there everyday and not _be_ with him. I just can't. I love him too much. I couldn't take it if I had to see his face. I can't even say his _name._ He doesn't love me Alice. Its not possible."

I only noticed then that I was crying.

Alice brought her hand to my cheek and wiped my tears away.

"He's made a mess Bella, that's all. You'll see, I'll show you somehow. Our family isn't complete without you and if he doesn't change you I _will_ do it myself, I swear on that. You changed us too deeply not to be a part of our family. It's not possible, you have to be with us, I will not accept another way. I _know_ you want it, and I will give it if he doesn't. And I _will_ make you understand, he may be an idiot but I will not let him mess his life up. I will force him to see that."

I sighed, "Alice, I can't let you do that. _He _doesn't want me there, not in the least bit. I may still love him, but he made it clear that he does not."

She looked into my eyes and said, "Bella, I had a vision, and no matter what it _will _come true."

I just looked ahead and drove home.

******

**Links are on profile, same as the other chapters**

"Wow Bella your home is beautiful! And you have a pool; we have to swim before I go back! It will be so fun Bella. Take me to your room, lets get ready Charlie will be here in a little bit, come on Bella"

Alice was still the pixie she always has been. A ball of energy, that girl…

We went up to my room and Alice automatically went into my closet.

"Bella! You even have things I don't have! Oh I absolutely _love _how much you've changed!"

I smiled, I was happy too…

I noticed my album on my dresser,

"Alice, look! This is my album I still can't believe you haven't seen it!"

The album cover was of Bella in a midnight blue dress with a white umbrella in her hand, with a black piano in the back.

"Oh Bella! You look beautiful in this outfit! Its gorgeous, I wish I had seen it before…"

I smiled, so Alice we have to wear dresses, it's a fancy place…"

She smiled ever wider than she already was,

"Miss Swan I have the perfect outfit for you."

She pulled out a purple dress with a sheer blue part on the neck that went up like a turtleneck yet it wasn't, it was simply beautiful.

She looked into my eyes and said, "I just bought it before the party though it's a bit longer on me, and it will look amazing on you!"

She looked through my closet till she found a burgundy shirt I had with an empire waist skirt, then she pulled out a dark blue belt that I didn't even know I had.

I just had to laugh at that, she knew my closet better that I did.

She handed me a pair of black sandals with soft fur on it and took out a pair of dark blue shiny high heels prom her bag that matched the belt perfectly.

Its almost like she knew she was going to come to my house. That's Alice for ya…

I just had to smile at that. That's our Alice.

After she did my makeup and hair we were out to meet Charlie.

******

We were meeting Charlie at a restaurant called Providence.

It was possibly the best seafood restaurant I had been to.

We left the car to the valet and immediately someone was taking out picture.

I just sighed and smiled at Alice.

We walked in and the maître de came to us and said, "Miss Swan, you guest is already waiting for you at your table, should I have a setting placed for your guest?"

I smiled and said, "Yes she will be joining us"

"Right away Miss Swan."

I just chuckled as I looked at Alice.

As soon as Charlie saw us he gasped.

"Alice Cullen is that really you? You haven't changed a bit!"

She smiled and laughed, "thank you Charlie, neither have you, though I can't say the same for Bella."

I saw a flash of sadness in his eyes but then it was covered by pride. For me.

We sat down and began to talk.

******

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe the things Charlie was telling me.

As soon as Bella had excused herself to the restroom he began talking.

He told me how _dead_ she had been. How miserable.

She was in catatonic state when they found her; apparently the doctor thought she might go into a coma from shock.

They tried to get her to move to Florida but she outright refused to leave Forks. She stopped speaking to her friends. The only words she said were simple things like 'hi, bye, fine, yes, no' and 'ok'. She wouldn't even eat regularly, or read, or even go outside. All she did was sit in her room and look out the window.

Well until she saw a piano one day. Then she decided to learn. Charlie said it was amazing how determined she was. And he said it brought a shine back into her eyes. Though he suspected it was because Edward played and he could still tell how sad she really was. It broke his heart to see his one and only daughter is such a state but he was just glad she was doing _something_. She used to be like a robot. And even though I couldn't read minds I had a very clear image of a dead, zombie Bella in my mind, just like the Edward we have now.

They were dead, nothing without each other. Even now, she's holding on with her last breath to him, playing about him, _for_ him.

I needed to get them back together. And I needed to do it fast.

* * *

**sooo i dont know if this story is worth continuing, it doesnt seem to be getting lots of attention.**

**let me know what you think off all the links please!!!  
**

**anyways let me know what you think will happen and honestly the only reason its taking so long is because it seems people dont want to read.**

**reviews= inspiration to continue soooo REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long, but this is the longest chapter i've ever written please review. **

**

* * *

  
Alice's POV**

I wasn't sure how I could bring them together.

If I asked Edward to come here I don't think he would. He never leaves his hiding place in Scotland anymore.

He even bought a beautiful castle on the green hills, far away from everyone and everything so he wouldn't have to hear a single thought.

He never even came out of his damned hide out. All he did was sit in a fetal like position on the floor in the middle of the library. He had even gone all out and donned it with first edition books of his and Bella's favorites.

Though that is the _only_ thing he put in the house. Not even his piano or his music. He hasn't been out of there since he bought it. I doubt he would even pick up the cell phone I had sent him after he threw the other one away in Sweden….

And Bella…

I can't believe she had managed to stay alive. I'm surprised she didn't commit suicide. Though I am thoroughly glad she didn't. For one, I would definitely be upset, I love my human after all but Edward… he well he would be devastated. No doubt he'd do the same as soon as he could provoke someone into killing him. No doubt at all. I'd miss my brother, I already do in fact. He and I are the closest after all.

I just can't believe he had made such a mess of all this. He had made her worst nightmare true, her one real fear. She wasn't even afraid of dying, of not being human, her one and only fear was that he would leave her, abandon her and he had. She had always thought she wasn't good enough, from the very beginning and he had made it true. He told her he didn't love her. He even went as far as saying he could easily _distract_ himself.

She believed; still believes with all her heart that he doesn't love her. She won't even believe me. Not when I tell her he loves her and not when I tell her he's a zombie version of our Edward.

Edward thought he was doing what was best but what he didn't realize is that Bella's love is just as deep as his, he doesn't understand that she as well mates for life, she was meant to be a vampire after all.

He doesn't understand that he broke her, ruined her in fact when he left her in the forest that night. She was unable to move. If someone had come to hurt her in any way at all she would just let it happen… she wouldn't even fight him off and she would die. Thank god that vision had changed though. At first she had disappeared and I panicked but then I saw her in her bedroom, staring out at nothing with dead eyes and I knew somehow the vision had changed, it didn't matter how, only that it did.

I had no idea at the time of the vision that it was _Edward_ who had left her in the forest alone. He would have been the cause of her death if it weren't for the mysterious disappearance.

If I leave it up to them they will just end up destroying themselves. I _have _to get involved before someone takes a turn for the worse, I just don't know how. Yet…

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Bella's POV**

Once dinner with Charlie was over he gave me a hug and left saying he needed to meet with someone. Who he would be meeting in LA I have no idea but he insisted he had to go and said he would call me before he left.

Alice was unusually quite after Charlie had left. She sat in silence and watched out the window as we went to my house.

Once we were home we sat in my living room, she turned to me and suddenly said, "you know that I'm serious right? I _will_ make a vampire out of you one way or another; I will bring you back into the family Bella. You may not believe me but it isn't the same. I just isn't..."

I looked into her eyes; they reflected the sadness that mine always did. I sighed and said, "we'll talk about it later Alice, I have a concerts tomorrow night will you come to that please?" she smiled that wide grin of hers and nodded, "of course I'm coming Bella! I have to see you on stage!"

I smiled happy that I would have my friend with me for a while longer.

"Alice I know you'll be bored but I really am tired, its been a long day and well I need to sleep so… you'll still be here when I wake up right?" I gave her a shy smile and she laughed, "duh Bella…" I laughed too; she acted like such a teenager at times…

I hugged her as tight as I possibly good and kissed her cheek.

"Night Alice"

"Good night Bella, have sweet dreams." She smiled and sent me off to bed.

I wish she had come sooner…

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Alice's POV**

As soon as I heard Bella's steady breathing and mumblings I called my Jasper.

"Darlin' how are you? Where have you been? I've missed you"

"You will never believe who I ran into, remember that rich girl I met at a fashion show a while back? Well I went to her home she invited me over for a party and you will never believe who the entertainment was! It was Bella! Our Bella! She's a big star now Jazzy! A singer and she plays the piano! And I'm in LA now in her house, you have to see it its beautiful and oh her closet! It's _amazing!_ Oh and you'll never believe what they call her! They call her the _innocence _of Hollywood. She has never ever been caught with a guy or even in skimpy clothes! She's still our Bella Jazz! And you have to see her… she's so incredibly sad, even after all this fame and fortune. She loves him with all her being Jasper. All of her songs are either about how she would rather die than lose him, that he forgot her, that she misses him, or how she dreams of being his forever. All of them Jas. And guess what? She actually thinks he doesn't love her! Not one bit! He _broke_ her Jasper… I swear I can see how she falls apart, she can't even say his name… and the way she hugged me oh god Jasper you'd think she was a man in a desert who had just found water… she was so _happy_ just to see me. I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed her Jasper…"

"Wow Alice hunny, I'm glad she's ok and all but I don't think we should be interfering in her life…"

I scoffed at that, I just got my friend back I would not abandon her like _he _had.

"Anyways Jazzy I just called to let you know I am going to her concert here in LA tomorrow night and I want you guys to come. Is Emmett there sweetie?"

I heard him laugh as he handed the phone to Emmett.

"Hey pixie! What's happenin'?"

I laughed at his exuberance at least Emmett will always be Emmett…

"I need you to do me a huge favor Em. You're just the guy for the job I know it. I need you to take Jaz and go get Edward from his hiding spot. Bring him to Hollywood. Tomorrow will be a cloudy day so there will be no problem with going outside. No matter what he does Em you _must_ bring him here ok?"

"Sure Ali but why? Why are you even _in _LA?"

Ah so he hadn't heard…

"I'm with Bella of course. And you guys are coming to her concert tomorrow night to watch her."

"Bella as in our blushing human? Why is she in LA? What concert?"

I laughed I still couldn't believe it that we didn't know…

"Em you wont believe it but our Bella is a famous singer and pianist… you have to see her Em… she's amazing but Emmett she isn't the same… she's so sad and she still loves him Emmett. She's been so alone you wouldn't believe it. The things Charlie told me, did you know he left her in the middle of the forest alone, and no one found her till it was past midnight? And she never talked… ever, not until about 5 months ago… Emmett that's a long time"

I could hear Jasper telling Em to calm down. He really did love Bella like she was his own little sister. I wish she had him when Edward had left. I really wish she hadn't been alone…

"Emmett, we made a mistake. One of us you or me, we should have stayed with her. We all left her Emmett… she lost her entire future. Her love, her friends, her family in one day. If one of us had stayed behind instead of listening to Edward she wouldn't have fallen apart… Emmett, did you know I had a vision of her being killed the night he left her? Though it changed somehow later on, if she died Edward would have managed to kill himself Em, I just know it…"

I had never told either of them about my vision since it had changed so quickly.

Emmett was breathing slowly, he truly cared for her and even though he was a big goof most of the time, he would do anything for the ones he loved.

"Alice, how could he be so stupid? Ok I'll go get him now, its not like he ever leaves that damn castle."

"Thank you Emmett, call me when you get here, I have a private plane arranged for you guys."

Good that was arranged as well, so now I can just go look through Bella's stuff.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

At 10 am Bella began to wake. I had talked to Emmett and they had somehow managed to get Edward out of the house, of course my Jasper had used his power on him and brought him to an almost sleep like, drowsy state. The rest had been fairly easy.

Emmett was genuinely excited to see his fragile friend again. I had prepared Bella some simple breakfast. I had planned to make pancakes but apparently they were going to turn out horrible so I settled for omelets. Cooking was Esme and Edward's strong suit… not mine.

"Mmm Alice that smells good, you didn't have to, though I could get used to waking up like this everyday."

She smiled as she sat down to eat the omelet I had made for her; I put mushrooms in it.

I could see why Esme liked cooking for her so much, it was very satisfying, hearing the noises she made as she at something she enjoyed, seeing her enjoy the food.

Once she was done eating we put our swimsuits on and swam until Bella was tired of it.

Once we had both showered we sat in her room and just talked. That is until my phone buzzed.

I answered it quickly; glad to hear from Jasper.

"Hey Jazzy how are things, where are you guys?"

I could hear the smile in his voice; "we're at the hotel you arranged for us, we are trying to get Edward to let us get him clean. He refuses to take a shower but I swear you can see that he stinks."

I laughed; how a vampire could manage to smell I have no idea I means its not like we sweat, he probably collected dust sitting in that castle of his. I asked Jasper to hold the phone to his ear.

"Edward if you don't shower and make yourself presentable I will bring Tanya and have _her_ do it! Understood?"

He grumbled but I saw a vision of him getting ready so I knew I had made my point.

"He still doesn't know why we are making him do this Ali,"

Jasper said as I heard the water of the shower turn on.

"He doesn't need to, just get him here and see her play, let him listen to her sad words and he will see what he has done."

Jasper said ok and hung up after telling me he loved me. He knew better than to argue with me so he just went along. Oh how I love my Jazzy.

And that's when I went next to Bella. For the first time I saw her play from up close, and my god she looked stunning. Even if she didn't see it she was a beautiful girl. Her beauty brought together with her sad words, slow notes and sweet voice, she was irresistible to any male. Edward would see for himself tonight.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"So Bella, what will you play tonight? How many songs?" I asked, but of course the second I asked I saw a vision of her answer and smiled. She would be playing a new song tonight. One she had just written, this would be _perfect._

This song would show Edward how much he had messed her up. Physically she was fine but emotionally she was broken…

She dressed in a pretty midnight blue, floor length, strapless dress.

She looked especially beautiful in this outfit.

She told me she always wore long dresses because she would be sitting, playing the piano the entire time.

Once we got to the concert hall her stylist did her hair and put Bella's make up on making sure she was perfect for the stage.

Bella was about to go on stage. She would be opening with her new song Unwell, which pretty much talked about how she acted after he had left and she was able to talk; even when she talked she still wasn't exactly well. She had a troubling time.

I called Emmett making sure they had arrived. They were right where I got tickets for them. Last minute front row tickets to "Bella Swan" were expensive, I'm glad Bella has become so popular.

The lights dimmed and Bella walked on stage, I stayed behind where I could she not only her but Edward as well.

He still hasn't noticed who it was on stage, too caught up on the fact that he couldn't hide in his castle.

Bella greeted everyone and asked if they were glad to be here. Of course she got a bunch of 'yeas' and then she began to make her way to her piano.

I saw Edward's eyes flicker as soon as he heard her voice. Once he looked up he couldn't look away.

Bella sat down and slowly began to play.

_All day_

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night_

_Hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Hold on_

_I'm feeling like I'm headed for a_

_Breakdown_

_I don't know why_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

I know Edward was hearing the words, I know he understood; he was an intelligent man after all…

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

_Me_

_Talking to myself in public_

_Dodging glances on the train_

_I know_

_I know they've all been talking 'bout me_

_I can hear them whisper_

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong_

_With me_

I saw his jaw clench as she said 'there must be something wrong with me'

He never wanted her to feel anything less than perfect because even her flaws were perfect.

_I've lost my mind_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

I saw the sadness in his eyes when she mentioned that he didn't care. He knew she really believed he didn't.

I watched Edward the entire time, watched him watch Bella.

He kept changing his mind. He wanted to stay, he thought he should leave; he wanted to go up and kiss her, he was afraid to do so.

Bella started on another song and I saw all the sadness in his eyes all over again, he looked like he'd be sobbing if he could.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget?_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget?_

_Did you forget?_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

I hadn't heard this song. She thought he forgot about her, that he regretted her. Oh Bella…

The same thing happened with the next song she sang, she said:

_I will leave this town just to sleep underneath your bed._

_Just to sleep underneath your bed._

_There's one minute of your day._

_I will leave this man just to occupy one minute of your day._

_Just to stay in the corner of you heart._

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. I understood from his one gaze that he knew he was an idiot. He looked back at Bella. Stared at her shamelessly as she played. He couldn't look away.

Bella started playing her last song I hadn't heard this one either…

_**(Cry for you by September, I changed the words around)**_

_I never got to say goodbye _

_I should have known you wouldn't stay _

_While I was thinking about our life _

_Forever is now never _

_Life is now or never _

_Forever will never come around _

_You never heard my heart break_

_You didn't see me as I died _

_I was lonely from then on_

_Alone forever and ever _

_Life is now or never _

_Forever will never come around _

_Alone Forever and ever _

_Life is now or never _

_I will forever slow you down _

_I'll never see you again _

_So now who's gonna cry for me _

_I'll never see you again _

_No matter what I do _

_I never got to say goodbye _

_Forever will never come around _

Once again it was shoved into Edward face. She had wanted him for forever. He gulped and stared. That is when Bella got up walked over to the mike, looked at the crowd and fainted before she could even say a word.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

**Bella's POV**

I sang my last song and got up to thank my wonderful fans. That's when I saw a flash of bronze hair. I automatically looked down to see a darker version of the topaz eyes I loved so dearly. It just couldn't be…

That's when it all went dark.

I couldn't open my eyes. I heard Alice run up to me. I heard my bodyguards voice, I even heard Emmett.

I tried to flutter my eyes. I couldn't quite open them yet.

I heard _his_ voice.

Damnit. I must be hallucinating again. Its not like I didn't use to hear his voice in my head but I had never heard it so clearly and he had never sounded so worried, or sorry. Why would the angel in my head me sorry? _He _had done nothing wrong; my hallucination was always with me after all…

But he had never said he loved me either. I really must have gone crazy, or Alice's words had gotten to me, I wasn't sure.

I tried to open my eyes again and I opened them to a pair of dark topaz eyes staring at me. Worry, love, and shame embedded in the golden flecks.

I sighed, enjoying the fruits of my crazy mind. He had never looked so real in my mind before.

That's when I heard a high-pitched squeak. _Alice._

"Bella! You scared us, are you ok?"

I laughed and gave her a goofy grin. "Actually Ali, I think you might need to take me to the hospital. I'm hallucinating, and its much more realistic than the last times."

Then I heard the booming laugh of Emmett that I had missed so much. When had he gotten here?

"Oh Bells I've missed you so much!" he pulled me up into a tight hug; I really had missed him too. I hugged him back, laying my head on his muscled abdomen.

"Oh Emmett! I've missed you! I thought at least my big teddy bear brother would come to visit me… well at least you were then, its been awhile so I don't think-" he cut me off,

"Don't you dare say, I don't think we're family anymore. We are always family Bells." He brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "we're vampires did ya forget? When we pick someone to love we love them for _life_. And belly-welly, out lives are reaaaaaallly long."

I laughed at his silliness and added with a sad tone, "at least some of you go by the vampire rules…"

"That's not true, we all do, and we always will"

I was shocked. It _was _him. Either that or I had finally gone full out crazy.

I turned to Emmett and asked, "Em, am I the only one seeing that? Because if I am I think I need to be committed."

Emmett laughed. "Bella just go to him." He pushed me in a way that I'm sure was softly for him but it made me stumble.

I blushed as I stumbled into my "hallucination"

"I've missed you," he said. He looked _relieved_ for some reason.

I was so confused. Why would he miss me? Why was he here? Was I actually hearing him tell me he loved me?

He looked into my eyes. I say love and pain and sadness in them.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe it. She was right next to me and she thought she was hallucinating. I really had messed thing up. And apparently this wasn't the first for her to be hallucinating me. So her song about being unwell was true… I was an asshole. I truly was. An idiot first then an asshole for hurting her so badly.

She hugged Emmett with all her might. She clung to him with her tiny body, leaning her head to his chest. I wanted her to lean on me. To touch me.

She told him she thought her 'teddy bear' would visit her while she was alone. Then she thought maybe they weren't family anymore. Of course she thought that way. Look at what I had done to her. I left her while I promised to love her forever.

He told her that it didn't matter that they hadn't seen each other. He said when vampires loved anyone it was forever. It didn't matter in which sense he meant _Love._

She said that at least some of the vampires she knew followed rules. I couldn't stay silent, couldn't let her think of me as a hallucination anymore. So I spoke up.

She asked if she was the only one seeing me, saying maybe she should be committed.

I sighed again and Emmett pushed her into me.

Granted he didn't mean to but she fell right into my chest.

I breathed in her scent and said, "I've missed you."

She looked so confused. Ah another one of my messes. She thought I didn't love her.

Alice and Jasper had gone backstage, and Emmett left to join them. Bella was clearly in no state to speak to her fans so Emmett took the mike before he went in and said, "hey guys I'm Emmett! Bella's ok, so don't worry but she'll be going in now so everyone have a good night, hope you enjoyed the show."

Everyone sighed at the news that Bella was fine. Wow they really liked her… some were even obsessed.

I pulled Bella into my arms as I walked her backstage, her bodyguard following close behind.

I could tell she was still nervous about me. As soon as we got backstage she moved closer to Emmett and Alice. She was scared to be hurt again. I could see how much I had hurt her. Not only hear it in her wonderful, amazing songs but also see it in her eyes…

She told her agent and bodyguard and stylist to leave for the night.

The first person she looked at was Jasper; she hadn't spoken to him since she regained consciousness.

"Jasper," she sighed out "you should know that I never blamed you, I wouldn't have even blamed you if you _had_ bitten me. Maybe things would have turned out better then…"

Not only could I feel her sadness through Jasper but I could also see how much she had wished he had bitten her then, that she had been beautiful and indestructible before I had gotten a chance to get bored of her. I could feel how much she desired it.

I will never forgive myself again.

She asked Jasper if she could give him a hug, he looked pensive. Looked at Alice for reassurance and at the nod of her head said 'ok'.

She walked up to him slowly and put her arms around his him. He carefully put his arms around her and after a moment they pulled apart. But not before she whispered a small thank you.

Then she turned to me. Looked in my eyes and said, "why?"

I knew what she meant. She was asking why I had left.

"I though I had to. To protect you. It turns out I'm an idiot."

She looked at me. Doubt still in her eyes. "B-but you told me that you didn't love me. You said you had _distractions_!"

I could tell she was getting angry. Yes I had said those things. I wish I hadn't.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." You have no idea how sorry…

I could see in her eyes that she still wouldn't believe me. She was afraid. Afraid that I would leave her, again. I sighed.

"Bella, you have to know that I didn't meant it. _I'm here, and I love you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away. When I told you that I didn't want you, it was the very blackest kind of blasphemy._

_**New Moon, Chapter 23, p.510 **_Bella, I lied. It was the only way. _You weren't going to let go. I could see that. I didn't want to do it—it felt like it would kill me to do it—but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought I'd moved on, so would you. __**p.509 **_I was stupid. I-I thought it would protect you. I wanted you to be happy, alive; I wanted you away from danger. I didn't want you to waste all your time clinging to me Bella. That's why I hid your stuff. They're under your floorboards in Forks. I still wanted you to have something of me with you. I just didn't want you to see it. Bella I wanted you to move on, but I have to tell you. I am _so utterly_ _happy_ that you didn't. Bella, can you ever forgive me? Can you love me again?"

She looked at me and said, "I never stopped, didn't you listen to my songs. They're all about you… even the ones I didn't play…Edward I do and always will love you. There is absolutely_ nothing _you can do about it. I loved you when I thought you were off _distracting_ yourself and I love you now and I always will."


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly I want to wish a get well to my good friend**_** heartsandroses. **_**I love her dearly and I really hope she will be better soon. Much love to her.**

**The songs we're Unwell by Matchbox 20, Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and Cry For You by September though I changed the words of that around quite a bit, I forgot to put it in the other chapter.**

**Now to be honest I'm not doing too well emotionally and I don't have it in me too much to continue this. Especially when I'm not getting support to continue. **

**So here's a question for you guys, who would like to help me with ideas and read my stories before I post them and help me with writing lemons and such things like that? Would anyone like to be my beta? But I need someone quick, I mean once I send it to them I don't want to wait 2 days for a reply…**

**Anyways sorry for the long AN and enjoy reading and please review or PM me :]**

**

* * *

**

Truth be told, I wasn't so sure if he was actually back or not.

My brain knew he was, I could see him, hear him and smell him.

My heart, well my heart still thinks he's off distracting himself…

Even now with him sitting next to me in _my_ house right next to me on _my_ couch…

"Bella, I can't begin to explain. I honestly can't…" he looked into my eyes, I could see my pain reflected in them. "I honestly left because I thought it was _better_ for you. I wanted you with me forever; I never wanted to let you go. I couldn't. I could see what I was doing to you, you were always with me, always away from your own friends, and you practically stopped being with humans. I could see how close you were to actually _leaving_ humanity altogether… Jasper, he felt so guilty, he knew what he _almost_ did was the last straw for me, I would either have to change you or I would have to leave you. I couldn't do it Bella, I thought if you thought I didn't love you that you would move on, that you would fall in love and have a family. I thought if I was gone, you could be happy… I knew you would fight tooth and nail, I thought you would scoff in my face when I said that I didn't love you, how could you think all I said was a lie? How could you believe me Bella? How could you not believe that you're the only one that there could ever be for me? I wanted you to move on yet you did the exact opposite… you clung to me with everything you could. You did just as I did. And Bella, you did so much better without me than I did alone. Did you know that I bought a castle, yes a _castle_ to be alone and the only thing I did to it was fill the library with first editions of _your_ favorites. You Bella, are amazing. You learned to play the piano, and you play so wonderfully. You wrote songs, Bella you _lived_. And honestly I didn't even move… Bella I know I don't have a right to actually ask this, but do you forgive me? do you still want to be with me? because I love you, and honestly I wont leave unless you blatantly tell me to get the fuck out of your life. I wont leave unless you actually want me to go Bella, I can't live without my life, my purpose, my soul. I can't live without you Bella. And I'll do everything in my power to earn my place back in it. Just say yes Bella, say that you still love me."

he was searching my eyes, I'm not sure for what.

I couldn't believe he actually thought I would be _happy_ without him. I just couldn't understand his logic…

Anger seethed through me. how _dare _he make a decision like that for me!

"are you fucking serious!" he gave me a shocked expression. He had obviously not expected that reaction. I continued on.

"you think you even had the _right_ to make that decision?! You can't decide how I would be happy, you honestly think I could ever be happy without you? Of course I believed it when you said you didn't love me! Everyone was constantly questioning why you loved me anyways, Edward you're gorgeous! Of course I expected to get bored of me one day! You're talented and smart and just perfect! _Of course_ I'm going to believe you if you say you don't want me! you took my one fear in this world and made it my reality, I couldn't speak for months Edward! Not _one single word_! Not even with my father! He thought I had forgotten how to speak! I didn't even go anywhere besides school and the grocery store. I never went out of the house, I never went with Charlie when he asked me to! I never even spoke to my mother! They thought about moving me to her for a while, of course before they even told me I had found a piano and I started lessons. They were so damn _happy _that I was doing something that they didn't even question it. Charlie knew you played but he didn't care, he could tell that I was clinging to you but once I started singing too he was just glad that I wasn't a freaking zombie anymore. Edward leaving was the worst thing you could possibly do to me. its like you had died and I was mourning your death. Edward I went through hell. I didn't even have any friends. If you only had left it wouldn't have been so bad but you took my family too. You took my best friend Edward. You left me all alone. You have no idea what it was like. Whenever I needed to laugh I'd wish I had Emmett, each time I tripped I missed your hands, I even missed shopping with Alice and Rosalie's bitchiness towards me. Edward, you didn't just take away my soul mate. You made it all so much worse that I couldn't cope with it. I wouldn't even be singing here if my agent hadn't insisted I record a few tracks and just see how I like it. It was all a coincidence. I wasn't even trying to have someone let alone a music agent hear me. Edward, you didn't just break my heart, you took it with you and made it so I could never breathe let alone be happy without you. How could you not realize that I _love _you, how could you not know that I could never be without you? You have no right to ask me that because I didn't do anything Edward, all I did was do what you asked of me. you wanted me to believe that you didn't love me and I did. You never asked me to move on, to be happy, and honestly I wouldn't even if you had. I love you too much, if you never came back then I would have died alone and unhappy, how could you be so stupid that you don't even see that? How could you leave me Edward?"

I hadn't realized I wad crying until I felt the pads of his thumbs brushing the tears away. I could see the pain in his eyes; I could see the agony.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm truly sorry. I know I made a horrible mistake but please, forgive me, please let me make it all up to you, I'll spend forever making it up Bella, please give me a chance."

I looked into his eyes with hope,

"Edward do you mean it when you say forever, because all I ever want is forever with you, is that too much to ask for?"

he smiled, really smiled, "Love, are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"yes Edward, not now but please just promise me, I want you to do it Edward, I don't want to have to go to Alice or Carlisle, please just promise me" I looked into his eyes searching for an answer.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I like that idea, you and me, forever, together."

His words were so sweet; I made a mental not to use it in my newest song later.

_You and Me, Forever, Together_

XxX

Edward and I lay in my bed for the rest of our time.

We talked about his logic and that he couldn't decide things like that anymore.

We talked about living together. We talked about the family.

We even talked about my change and what would happen, it would be slightly more difficult now that I was famous.

I sighed, if I had known this would happen I would have never became famous in the first place.

I would have never moved to LA had I known that we would be together again…

We talked until I fell asleep on his chest. It was the best sleep I've had in ages.

XxX

**Two Weeks Later**

Edward and I were back to normal. It was as if he had never left. He was no longer making decisions, he was telling me everything instead of hiding it, he was finally including me in _everything_.

He used to hide things 'for my protection' as he said but from now on we both tell each other everything.

We were so happy together, even happier than we were before he left.

We slept together, spent the days together, and even played the piano together. We were even more inseparable than we ever had been.

Edward said that when he tried to get up at night I would start crying for him not to leave, I haven't done that for a long time, but other than that he said I slept as peacefully as I always had.

XxX

**Edward's POV**

When Bella had first spoken to me in her home I couldn't believe all that she had told me. I had though I was doing the right thing, it seems that I don't know anything.

Bella and I were now happy, but I do not know how long that will last. Some problems are bound to come up once we are actually ready for her to be changed.

Plus I'm not sure how she will react but I want to make her as my wife.

I do not want to change her until she is mine.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but a lot is going on. i will update as soon as possible.**

**reviews=love  
**


End file.
